


Secret Lovers

by Nellscarlet123



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellscarlet123/pseuds/Nellscarlet123
Summary: Elena and Katherine have started becoming secret lovers, and sex has its way of finding them.





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine's POV:

Poor, precious Elena. She has no idea what she's going to get herself into. All she has to do is open her laptop and open the video on her desktop. 

Here's what happened. I got access to Elena's laptop while she was out of the house, and I filmed a.. highly inappropriate video of me masturbating on her computer. I smirked as I closed the laptop as I finished filming, and put on my lacy bra, undies, tight black pants, and red tank top. I vampire-sped out the window after putting her laptop exactly where it was as she was about to enter the room. I didn't actually leave though, I just went back around through the back and stood in the doorway of her room, watching her secretly.

She sighed and opened her laptop.

I saw her typing the password in.

I saw her eyes widen all of a sudden. "What in hell?" She said, and she clicked. I smirked. Her eyes widened again and I saw her breath catch in her throat.

Elena's POV:

Oh. My. God. Katherine.. I swear I'm going to kill that bitch. She got on my laptop, and..

Oh my god.

I saw Katherine smirk at the camera and place my laptop on the bed. She was now in her panties and she was topless and braless, her tits exposed to the camera. She started to tease her nipples, pinching, biting, and squeezing her breasts. I moaned quietly and my breath caught in my throat.

Katherine started snaking her arm down closer to the line of her panties. She slowly stuck her hand inside her panties and she moaned.

Next thing I knew I snapped back to reality and realized my hand was now inside my panties as well, and I was rubbing over my clit lightly. I quickly yanked them out, and yet had the wet sensation and the VERY sexually aroused sensation. Katherine rubbed her free hand across her thigh and she started moaning, which only aroused me more. I couldn't handle it anymore, I stuck my fingers in panties and rubbed my clit, frustrated.

"Well, well. Aren't you a naughty little girl?" I heard Katherine's predator-like voice from the doorway. I quickly yanked my hand out and saw Katherine standing, smirking, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"K-katherine! I-I.. uh..." I said, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I quickly shut the laptop. I cleared my throat.

"You shouldn't have touched my laptop." I said, trying to be strong.

"You know you liked what you saw." Katherine said, smirking evilly at me and getting closer to me every second.

"N-no! Get out of my house!" I yelled. She looked surprised by my sudden change of attitude.

"Come on, you know you don't mean that." She said seductively. I tried backing up on my bed but my head hit the headboard and I groaned in pain.

"Stay away from me." I cried and got off my bed and tried to make a run to the door, but she slammed the door and pinned me to the wall. The next thing I felt was her lips crushing mine. I struggled, trying to push her off me, but eventually, I don't know what happened.

I mean, I stopped trying to fight it and I kissed back. Hey, Stefan and Damon would never know, would they? I felt her tongue slip into my open mouth and I slipped mine into hers, and we battled for dominance, but she won, and pushed me on the bed, smirking. She climbed on top of me, straddling me. I moaned, feeling her wet pussy on mine, our juices mixing over our jeans.

"Mmmm, I love it when you moan." Katherine purred, smirking.

I closed my eyes, moaning, as I felt her hand run down my pussy and push circles into it.

"Katherine?" I asked, breathy.

"Mmmmm?" She asked seductively, leaving hickeys on my neck.

"Should we really do this?" I asked, eyes closed, moaning.

She stopped torturing my neck, and sat up, still sitting on me and straddling me. She smirked down at me.

"Yes, yes we should. You need to break some of that good girl innocence." She said, and ground her pussy on mine, causing us both to moan. I became braver and lifted my hand up and carefully, slowly, trailed it up her thigh which immediately clenched at my touch, and I slid it far up to her pussy, and rubbed it, and she moaned.

I smiled, satisfied, and knocked her backwards, and got on top of her, taking charge. I pinned her arms up behind her head, and smiled down at her. She was smirking up at me. I tore her shirt off, and I could already smell her panties get wet.

I lowered my head to her neck and started to kiss it when I felt myself knocked back again, and she was again on top of me.

"Hmm... I don't like being a bottom." She said, smirking.

"Wh-why?" I asked, panting, my breath heavy and she left a hickey on my neck making me feel amazing and making shockwaves rush to my clit.

"I like hearing you moan, and moan.... it's so hot." Katherine purred. I moaned loudly at her touch: partly to please her and get her wetter, and partly because the motion she was now rubbing my clit in felt amazing.

"Ohhhh, Katherine!" I moaned, feeling her hot breath on my neck.

"Mmmmm.... keep moaning Elena." Katherine sighed, and licked my neck, going down to my breasts. I kept moaning her name louder and louder, ashamed at the pleasure this girl was giving me.

I really shouldn't do this. Oh god.

"K-Katherine... I shouldn't..." I sighed, trying to get up, but she wouldn't let me, and held me down roughly.

"Shhhh......." She demanded and I nodded.

She tore my pants and panties off, and lowered her face to my pussy and started to lick my lower stomach and I moaned, an amazing feeling of pleasure rushing to my clit.

"Ohhhh, yes, Katherine!! Fuck yeah!! Ohhhhhh!" I cried, feeling her tongue run over my stomach in an amazing angle on a very sensitive spot, my body tingling with ecstasy.

As she did that, I reached down and pulled down one side of her tank top and her bra along with it, giving me access to one of her nipples, which I immediately started to pinch and flick. Katherine only lifted her head for a second to moan slightly, and went back to what she was doing with my stomach.

As I kept fiddling with her nipple, I saw her back arching as she licked me, it was so incredibly hot and made me moan even more.

"Hey, Elena? Have you ever tried the 69 position?" Katherine said, her head lifted, looking at me curiously.

"Um.... no. I... I haven't..... ever done... oral before." I said nervously. Her jaw dropped slightly, she looked at me like I was 5 and stupid. I was honestly scared, I didn't know what to expect in oral sex.

But I was hoping Katherine would be my learning experience!

Did I really just think that?!

"Seriously?" She laughed. I looked down in embarrassment and blushed.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before she got off me and told me to lay all the way down on my back and open my legs wide.

"Wh-what?" I asked, unsure if I heard her correctly. She rolled her eyes.

"Do what I said." She sighed. Confused, I did as I was told, and then saw her standing by my bed, stripping naked. When she got naked, I couldn't help but stare.

Her body may be oddly similar to mine, but damn.

I couldn't take my eyes off!

Fuck.

She climbed back on the bed, smirking, and I kept staring at her breasts. 

"Okay, now do exactly what I say, and do it very carefully." Katherine said. I nodded, nervous. I wasn't sure what to do. She suddenly climbed on top of me, straddling me. But then she flipped herself around and backed up so that her glistening wet pussy was directly over my face. 

She lowered it onto my face and told me to eat her out.

I was scared. What do I do?! I've never done this before!

 

I cautiously lifted my tongue from my mouth, wrapped my arms around her thighs, and started to lick anywhere although I couldn't see, and I felt her thigh muscles tighten, and I swear I heard a quiet moan come from her. I used one of my fingers to rub her pussy to locate her clit. I thought I found it, so I positioned her, and licked what I couldn't see.

"Ohhhh, fuck! Elena!" I heard her cry, and knew that I must've done something right. I was so focused on her licking her and tasting her, that I didn't anticipate her next move. I suddenly felt an amazing sensation on my own clit, and ohmyfuckinggod.

I almost screamed.

"OHHHHHHH KATHERINE!" I moaned loudly, bucking up my hip. I thought about what we were doing, and then I realized.

This was the 69 position!

I suddenly became scared again that I would mess up. 

But I heard her moaning my name constantly, and knew I couldn't be messing up. I licked up and down her wet folds, loving her moans, learning from each step I did. 

"Ohhh, Elena! F-fuck! Don't fucking stop." She moaned as I ferociously licked at her clit when I felt her legs tightening. 

Suddenly, she flipped me off, and sat us so we were both facing each other.

"Straddle." She commanded. Confused, I opened my legs as far as they would go just as she did. She reached out her hand and ran it up and down my pussy folds, when she got down to my opening.

It felt so good, I thought that my head could explode. "Ohhhhhh, god!" I cried, as I felt her index finger slip inside my dripping hole. She started to thrust it softly, and smirked at me. Unsure what exactly to do, I assumed to copy her. I ran my finger up and down her folds, and I pushed my finger into her two. 

"Elena!" She cried as it slipped in rougher than I originally planned, but she seemed to like it. I bent forward as I fingered her, and licked her nipple and sucked on it, pinching the other nipple.

"Ohhhh, dear god, Elena! Don't stop!" She cried as I fingered her HARD and ferociously licked and pinched her nipples. Her fingers slid in and out of me too, my vagina in bliss, my body shaking. I suddenly felt all the heat in my body rush down to my clit and I exploded, crying out katherine's name, clenching on her fingers. Her climax started a second after, but I didn't expect her reaction. As soon as her climax started, her jaw dropped and her eyes closed, but that stopped a few seconds later when she slowly opened them back up and I saw her eyes blood red, her vanes formed under her eyes. 

"Mmmmmmm...." She moaned, and leaned in close to my neck, and I felt an excruciating pain in my neck a second later, and felt her fangs sink into my skin.

I almost screamed, but the pain was immediately pleasureful pain, and I moaned as loud as I could've managed to instead. 

"Ohhhhh, Katherine! FUCK!" I cried, as she sucked my blood, looking so incredibly sexy while doing so. She lifted her head a few moments later, blood dripping out of her mouth. I felt lightheaded suddenly, and my world went black, but not before a I heard a whoosh and a slam.

 

THERE'S MY NEW STORY!!!!!!!

I HOPE YOU LOVE IT DAYANA :D

sorry if it sucked lol

I HOPE YOU LOVE ME ANYWAY!


	2. Secret Lovers - Two

Elena's POV:

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror the next night, getting ready for bed. It had been a long day and I was exhausted, and just wanted some sleep. I sighed to myself.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Katherine. 

"It was a damn mistake. It's not happening again." I repeated to myself for the hundredth time, angry at myself for constantly thinking of it. But I couldn't deny that I did like having sex with her. She was wild and not so gentle but not too rough. She was just right, and for some odd reason, I felt so oddly comfortable with her when we had sex. It was a weird feeling.

I mentally slapped myself and headed out of my bathroom and froze.

It was her.

Katherine.

She was sitting on my bed with her legs crossed. She had on a tight red tank top that left little to your imagination. Her large breasts which were identical to mine were visible through the low v-neck of the tank top. Above it, she had her usual dark leather jacket and a pair of sexy black skinny jeans which were very tight, giving me a good outline of her pussy, only making my panties go wet. On her feet were a pair of black stiletto heels. 

"Good evening, Elena." She said, smiling evilly. I suddenly became terrified, and my body shook. I turned and started to run for the door, but Katherine grabbed my wrist, hard. 

"Ow." I cried. Well, that's bruising. She pulled me so we were face to face. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Katherine insisted calmly, letting go of my wrist and I looked down at it. It looked blue. 

Still scared, I took a step back from her. "What do you want from me, Katherine?!" I asked, scared. Fuck. What does she fucking want? Although I already thought of her answer, I really hope it's not true. 

"You know very well what I want, Elena." Katherine said, smirking seductively and mischievously. She leaned forward closer to me, trying to kiss me. I quickly turned my head to the other side. 

"Kiss me, Elena." Katherine ordered sharply. I didn't move. I was nervous. I can't do this! I can't fucking do this...

Katherine grabbed either side of my face and kissed me roughly, pushing me hard against the wall, for some reason making my body vibrate and my panties wet. 

I tried to resist, to push her off, but after a few seconds I kissed her back. I didn't know what came over me, but I did it. I lick her bottom lip, requesting entrance, and she let my tongue in. I slip my tongue inside her delicious mouth just as she does the same, and our tongues start battling for dominance. 

I felt Katherine's hands roaming every square inch of my body, and I moaned in her mouth loudly when I felt her shove her knee against my pussy. 

"Fuck! Katherine!"I moan when she does that, my pussy in flames, my body in bliss. 

I can hear her unnecessarily heavy breathing. 

"Don't worry, doll. I won't tell anyone, this will be our secret, we will be secret lovers..." Katherine said to me, looking me dead in the eye, smiling. 

Those words snapped me back to reality. 

Stefan doesn't deserve all of this! What the hell am I doing? This is all wrong!

Then I tried to react. 

"WHAT?! I HATE YOU, KATHERINE! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BITCH!" I cry, and lift my arm to try and slap her across the face. However, with her quick reflexes, I failed. 

She grabbed my arm with my arm a mere inch away from her face. She pushed me back roughly on the bed and I groaned in pain as my leg hit the bed frame. Katherine climbed on top of me, smirking down at me. 

"If you hate me so much, why are your panties all wet? Hmm?" Katherine asked softly and seductively. 

I blush furiously and my face becomes hot. 

I couldn't answer that. So I didn't. I tried to push Katherine off of me somehow, to get her away. But, of course, I failed. 

Katherine held me down as she tore off all of my clothes in about 10 seconds flat. I blush and close my legs when she stares down at my body, licking her lips while looking at my curves with lust. 

"I want you so bad." She whispered. My breath caught in my throat and my pussy got wetter and hotter. 

She reached down and pushed my hair to one shoulder so that one side of my neck was exposed to her. 

"I just want a few drops." She said, sounding sincere... but how could she be? 

Suddenly, her fangs came out of her gums and she bit me in my neck, starting to drink deeply. 

It hurt like a fucking BITCH! My neck stung immensely and every instinct in my body told me to scream, to push her off, get rid of her somehow.

"AHHHHHH! Please stop!" I screamed in pain, trying to push her off. However, a few seconds later, the pain went away and turned into... pleasure? I mentally slapped myself again. 

How is this bringing me pleasure?!

I mentally screamed at myself.

After a few seconds, Katherine reluctantly pulled away from my neck, and I was relieved but at the same time also kind of disappointed. 

"Mmmm, you're delicious Elena." She said, licking her lips seductively from the excess blood and I moaned out loud, my hips swelling with pleasure. 

I sighed.

Suddenly, I saw her climb off the bed and she took off all her clothes, undressing completely. I turned my head away quickly, not watching her.

I suddenly felt a weight climb on me, straddling my thighs, and Katherine grabbed my head and forced me to look at her. I groaned.

"Stop pretending Elena, you know that you want me just as much as I want you." Katherine said, smirking. I shook my head, but she grabbed my hand and placed them on her breasts, smirking, as if to say, I'll prove it to you.

I don't know why, but I felt an odd desire to play with her breasts. They were so hard in front of me, I don't know what came over me. I started to massage her breasts, being held down by lust.

My pussy got even wetter at that. 

"Ohhh yeah, don't stop." Katherine moaned, tilting her head back as I pinched her nipples and squeezed her breasts with my icy-cold hands. 

Suddenly, an image of Stefan appeared in my mind and I felt very guilty. I yank my hands off. 

"NO! I HATE YOU, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed very loud, fury boiling in my body. 

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her face and she pushed me back, lying me down. She started to kiss down on my lower abdomen, going down to my pussy, but I closed my legs so as to not allow her to arrive to it. 

My pussy got very wet and ached with desire when I closed it, but I did it. I can't let her have that advantage!

"Spread your legs, Elena." Katherine ordered abruptly. 

"No!" I said fiercely, crossing my arms, angry. Why would she be doing this to me?!

She looked frustrated. "Spread your legs, Elena. I won't ask nicely again." She said threateningly. 

Still, me being dumb stubborn me, I didn't budge. Suddenly, I felt an excruciating pain in my upper inner thigh, and screamed loudly which turned into a moan of pleasure, but my leg felt weak. It started to bleed. HOW COULD SHE?!

I gasped loudly, and right then, I guess Katherine took advantage of my vulnerability and she spread open my legs all the way and I hissed, the cold air hitting my pussy. 

Fuck.

My pussy was completely drenched, I was wet. So wet that my pussy juices were running down my legs, and even forming a puddle on the sheets. I lowered my head, ashamed, not able to meet her eyes. I saw her smile, glad that I was enjoying it, and I realized she wasn't judging me so I lifted my head slowly. She lowered her head down and started to lick the juices off of my thighs, and I bit my lip to stifle the loud moan. My body vibrated with a shockwave of pleasure. 

Suddenly, I felt Katherine's tongue on the clit of my pussy, and I couldn't do it anymore ohmyfuckinggosh. I started moaning loudly, uncontrollably. My clit tingled with pleasure.

"YES! Oh my god, right there! Fuck yes!" I practically screamed in pleasure, not able to stop myself. She smirked and swirled her tongue across my clit in a pattern, and flicked my clit with her tongue.

"Ohhhh, Katherine! Oh god yes! Oh fuck!" I moaned, and tangled my fingers in her hair and tried to force her harder onto my clit, but she resisted me. Ugh, stupid vampire strength! 

"Stop pushing, Elena. I'll get there when I get there." She giggled onto my clit, and I gasped and bucked my hips, because her soundwaves made my clit throb intensely. She licked over my clit and I sighed in pleasure, and bucked my hips again.

"Katherine, I'm so close!" I moaned, because I could feel my legs tightening, and I suddenly felt her push three fingers into me and thrust them, hitting my g-spot, and my body exploded.

"OH FUCK! KATHERINE! OHHHHH!" I cried, cumming all over her fingers, my juices filling her hand. I panted, catching my breath, my body shaking in pleasure. I sighed, sort of upset that it was over. She licked her fingers seductively, getting off all my juices. 

My breath caught in my throat.

"You want a round two?" She asked, smirking. 

"Um, uh.. I think I should pay you back..." I mumbled barely audibly.

"Hm?" She asked, confused, genuinely not understanding me.

"I think I should pay you back." I said a little bit louder, embarrassed, looking down. 

She giggled. "That's nice of you, but not necessary, Elena." She said, smirking. She just sat looking at me, and I couldn't do it anymore. I grabbed her and shoved her back so her head rested on the pillows, and pushed her legs all the way open. She moaned, and I could see more juices pour out of her already pretty wet pussy. I licked my lips, and started down at her opening where the juices were centered. I licked it from bottom to top, getting all the excess juices off and I felt her muscles tighten on her legs, and she let out a very small moan. I smiled. 

I felt her fingers tangle in my hair already and I smiled again, knowing I was doing it right because if I'm being honest I was quite nervous. 

"Come on, Elena. Please." Katherine begged. I was surprised she would ask me to continue, but I obeyed her, not wanting to piss her off. I licked up and down her wet folds, and she was moaning my name very audibly, and I felt her trying to push me harder. I tried to resist but couldn't, so I obeyed her, continuing to lick her harder and bravely flicked her clit, which was apparently her clit's sweet spot because of her next move. 

"Ohhhh, my god! Where did you learn to do that?" Katherine groaned, and tossed her head back in pleasure.

Honestly, I didn't know, I had done oral for the first time last time. I didn't know I was that good! 

Well, if I was impressing Katherine I must be. 

I became more confident, and licked harder. 

I saw her mouth open and her eyes close, and she groaned my name in pleasure.

"Fuck, Elena..." She groaned, and I reached up with my hand and started to pinch her right nipple, and pulled at it.

"Oh!" Katherine gasped and cried out in pleasure. I licked her, drinking all her delicious juices, she tasted amazing. 

"Ohhh, Elena! Fuck yes! Ohhhh!" Katherine moaned in a very feminine, high-pitched tone (uncontrolled) when I started to suck on the hood of her clit. Her back started to arch and more wetness poured out of her hole, so I continued to suck her clit but I shoved 3 fingers right into her, catching her off guard, and she clenched the sheets on my bed tightly and threw her head back, moaning.

"OHHH! FUCK, ELENA! YES!" She moaned as I continued to pump my fingers harder, curling and hitting her different spots inside her pussy, filling my whole hand with glimmering juices. 

"I'M CUMMING! FUCK, ELENA!" She cried out, her orgasm getting close. I felt her legs tighten and I quickly removed my fingers and placed my tongue in her dripping hole again so I could catch the juices. 

"ELENA!" She practically screamed, and clenched the sheets furiously as she came, her juices running down my tongue and my face, her toes curled, her eyes shut, her mouth open, and her eyebrows furrowed. 

Mmmmm.

I licked all her juices and swallowed them and she was panting, watching me. 

"Where the hell did you learn to be so talented?" Katherine asked. I thought she was being sarcastic but she was being serious. 

"Wh-what? I wasn't that good." I said modestly. Although I knew that wasn't true. Obviously considering her orgasm's power. 

"Weren't that good? That was the best orgasm I've had in my life!" Katherine exclaimed. I blushed and looked down. I felt very guilty suddenly. Why would I do this to Stefan? I sighed and stayed under my bed sheets as Katherine got up and put her clothes on. 

"See you tomorrow at the same time, okay?" Katherine asked, smirking.

"Forget it, Katherine! I'll tell Damon and Stefan everything! Then, they'll kill you without mercy!" I said fiercely. 

"Do it, and I will kill every single person that you love." She threatened. I gave up, and tears shot to my eyes and I started to cry, and Katherine blurred out the window with a slam with her vampire speed. 

A/N: I KNOW THAT WAS CRAP I'M SORRY!!!! I KNOW IT ALSO TOOK SO LONG AND I'M ALSO SORRY FOR THAT :((   
I LOVE YOU DAYANAAAAAAAA :D <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	3. Secret Lovers - Three

Elena's POV: 

It was 10:00 p.m. and I was so glad, Katherine hadn't visited me for the night. I was smiling a bit to myself, and I was combing my hair in front of my bedroom mirror, when I suddenly saw a reflection of Katherine in the mirror.

"Oh my god!" I squeaked in shock and fear and turned around, accidentally dropping my comb on the ground. I groaned and bent down to pick it up and placed it back on the dresser.

When I turned my gaze back, I saw Katherine standing there in front of me, a sly smirk on her face. "Hello, honey." Katherine drawled in a harsh yet oddly seductive voice. I thought I was going to pee myself right then and there from fear. 

"What do you want from me, Katherine?" I asked, and I felt my palms begin to sweat and become cold. My heartbeat quickened. Although I already know what she wants, I'm still scared and I need to make sure. She smiled wickedly.

"I thought you already understood what I want from you, Elena." Katherine retorted, and she took two steps, ending up only inches away from me. So close, I could feel her hot breath on my neck and my body stiffened in fear, yet some pleasure. Suddenly, I saw Katherine leaning in closer. Closer. She brought her nose beside my neck and inhaled audibly. 

"Mmmm, I want you, Elena." Katherine says seductively and matter-of-factly. I suddenly grow slightly angry. Fearing for my life, I pull out my sprig of vervain and I spray her cheek with it. Her jaw dropped and her brows furrowed, and out came a scream of pain from her.

"OW!" She screamed in pain, and took some steps back from me, which I was glad about. We were way too close for comfort. I took that opportunity as my chance, and I started to make a run for the door. Almost there!

But suddenly, I felt a tight grip crushing my wrist and I was pinned to the door hard. Ow! "How dare you, Elena? Unfortunately, I'll have to punish you for this." Katherine fake-sighed in a kind of mom's voice that said you-should-have-done-what-I-said-to-do. 

"I'd rather die than be your sex slave! So do it, Katherine. Kill me!" I cried aloud. She chuckled and I groaned. Her tight grip and push on the door was starting to become painful. 

"I won't kill you, Elena. That's far from my plan." Katherine insisted, smirking, and she pulled away from me. I turned to her and then didn't move. I just looked at her with hate, all the hatred pouring into my eyes and soul. 

"So, turn so I can see your ass, put your hands on the wall, and spread your legs." Katherine blurted out. 

My heart beat like a jet engine, and my palms sweated again. Oh my god!

"WHAT? NO!" I cried, not willing to be her sex-slave and submissive bitch. 

She fake-sighed again. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to kill every last person you love. Oh, and starting from your brother, I might add." And then she chuckled. 

HELL NO!

"No, please don't do it, Katherine! Please!" I begged, a tear on my cheek. Finally, fearing for Jeremy's life, I complied with her request and turned to face the wall. I placed my hands on the wall for support and slightly spread my legs. I heard the clinking of her undoing her belt from behind me, and I became curious and scared. What was she going to do? A million questions raced in my mind. Suddenly, I felt a whip on my ass, and an excruciating pain a moment later. 

"OUCH! What are you doing?!" I cried in pain, although I knew perfectly well. She giggled seductively and I couldn't help but inaudibly moan. 

"I'm punishing you, my dear sweet Elena." She said nonchalantly. I plastered a glare on my face even though she couldn't see it. 

"What? You are insane, Katherine! You b-" I began to say, but I was cut short when Katherine continued her next spank, but this time with her vampire strength and I screamed in pain. 

When will this bitch ever stop?

However, suddenly, a few short minutes later, I felt a familiar wetness engulf the area between my thighs and my eyes widened in fear and shock. I am not enjoying this.. no, I'm not enjoying this...

I kept repeating that to myself in my head, but somehow couldn't shake the feeling I had. This felt just right, like heaven.

"It does hurt you, doesn't it?" Katherine asked, I guess to make sure. However, I can't handle anymore, because the pain comes back and harder than ever. 

"I'll only stop if you promise to obey my every command." Katherine insisted, spanking me with her belt once more and tears shot out of my eyes uncontrollably. I tried to resist her, but after a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, Katherine! I promise I'll do whatever you want, just please, stop!" I criedd out, almost screaming, in pain. I felt the shaking and radiating pain from my ass spread across my body. I could practically hear Katherine smirk, and then she stopped spanking me. I breathed a very loud sigh of relief and comfort, and massaged my ass which still hurt badly from the spanking. 

"Now, take your clothes off, Elena. Slowly." Katherine ordered, putting an emphasis on 'slowly'. I lowered my head in submission and shame. I decided to comply with her order so as to not piss her off. That never ends well.

I slowly took off my clothes, embarrassed and blushing by the time I finished. I felt like a fucking whore. "Mmmm, you're so beautiful, Elena." Katherine insisted, smiling and smirking at my naked figure. Her hands touched my shoulders and pushed me back roughly on the bed, causing my head to hit it, but I didn't react. I was too distracted with her next move to care. 

I felt her weight on me as she climbed on top of me, and started to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses all over my neck, and I felt shockwaves rush down to my clit and I moaned softly in pleasure. She suddenly lifted her head, stopping the pleasuring of my neck, and I felt her soft hands grope my hard breasts and give them a squeeze, which only made my body shake in pleasure.

"Ohhhh!" I cried in pleasure, and tilted my head back, my back arched. Katherine smirked, obviously satisfied that she had won. I mean, my nipples were as hard as rocks. She leaned in closer and started to lick my nipples and suck them, and flick them with her tongue and I cried out in pleasure, and threw my head back into the pillow. Oh my god.

But I couldn't wait any longer, I really wanted her mouth where I needed her the most. She will be a tease, she will take too long and never get there. 

"Katherine, please..." I moan-whispered breathlessly in pleasure as she continued the nipple torture, my back arching wildly. 

Katherine smirked and pulled away from my breast, knowing where this was going. "What do you want exactly, Elena? Tell me what you want, and I'll do it." Katherine stated. I felt my cheeks go red and I suddenly didn't have the courage to answer, so I turned my head to the side, not meeting her gaze. She leaned down and started to leave hot, sexy kisses all over my abdomen and I felt my pussy get soaked. 

I bit my lip hard, almost drawing blood, in order not to moan or scream in pleasure. Suddenly, she placed a rough, wet kiss on my pussy which was completely smooth. 

My body shook and my clit tingled suddenly. "OH MY GOD!" I cried in pleasure, and I forced my pussy more into her mouth. However, Katherine resisted, holding my pussy away.

"What do you want, Elena?" Katherine asked sharply, smirking at me, knowing my answer. I glared at her. But I couldn't do it anymore.

"FUCK ME KATHERINE, FUCK ME!" I screamed because I had enough. Suddenly, Katherine smiled and got off the bed and stripped off all of her clothes. When Katherine was fully naked, I looked her body up and down. I particularly admired her ample cleavage and her smooth pussy. I licked my lips, I was more than ready. My pussy became even wetter in that moment and I moaned, unable to stop myself. 

I saw Katherine walk towards the bed, and she climbed onto it. She steadied herself on top of me. She smiled down at me seductively and I gently stroked her soft cheek. 

She suddenly crashed her lips onto mine, and we started a heated dirty kiss, our tongues battling in each other's mouths, fighting for the prize. 

However, I suddenly felt a soft and wet yet oddly familiar sensation touch my clit and I gasped and cried out in pleasure. I looked down and saw that Katherine's clit was on mine.

"OH MY GOD! YES!" I screamed in pleasure as she started to move her hips, and I did the same, our clits rubbing against each other. 

"Ohhh, fuck! Elena! Ohhh my god!" Katherine cried, shutting her eyes tight, and moving her hips faster. I met her thrusts, and sped them up, pulling her close by the waist, our clits moving up and down and side to side, and even in circular motions, all in sink. I could feel our juices combining and mixing, spreading all over our pussies, but I didn't even care.

This had to be heaven.

"OHHHH KATHERINE! I-I'M SO CLOSE!" I screamed, unable to control myself, my clit tingling and I could feel pre-orgasmic pressure building up in my thighs. 

"M-me too, Ohhh!" Katherine cried and suddenly, without warning, she was screaming, and I felt the inside of my vagina hole DRENCH with her cum.

I could even feel her vaginal muscles clench and unclench since she was so pressed on my pussy, and I couldn't take it anymore. 

My legs tightened, followed by my pussy, and I suddenly jolted, and started my orgasm.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MY GOD! YES!" I screamed, and came all over her pussy, our cum mixing with each other. 

Wow. Oh my god.

When we both finished, we were panting, coming off our orgasms. I don't think I've ever felt more pleasure before in my life.

"Oh, wow." I sighed in pleasure, panting.

"Oh, love, we're far from done." Katherine giggled, smirking. I looked questioning. What?

"What do you mean?" I asked her, genuinely confused. She smirked and opened my legs wide, and I moaned and hissed as the cold air hit my pussy, especially my clit, and I started to buck my hips in pleasure. 

I felt her part my vagina hole suddenly, and then I felt her push 3 fingers into me without warning.

"OH MY GOD! KATHERINE!" I screamed in pleasure, my jaw dropping, and my eyebrows furrowing.

I felt my tight pussy clench around her very wet and slippery fingers. Although she had thin fingers, they felt enormous in my pussy. She smirked and started to pump them in and out of me, and I arched my back, my body in bliss, my pussy in absolute heaven.

I started to play with my own boobs, pinching my nipples and pulling them, causing me to arch my back wildly.

"OHHHH YES!" I screamed when she hit my g-spot and I felt a very pleasureful sting from the deep part of my vagina. She smirked and curled her fingers, hitting every area in my tight, wet pussy. I couldn't take much more of this, I could already feel my orgasm coming soon.

"FUCK! OHHH FUCK, KATHERINE! YES, KATHERINE!" I screamed, and started to buck my hips because I could feel my orgasm starting. My whole body erupted and was taken over with bliss as I came.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, and shut my eyes tight as all the feeling in my body rushed down to my clit. I felt my vaginal muscles clench and unclench tightly, and I came all over her fingers, making my juices go even up her arm.

"Ohhh my god, Katherine!" I cried and finished my orgasm. Then I laid back, panting. 

Wow.

She looked me deep in the eyes and licked her fingers clean seductively, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

I sighed and laid back as she started to put back on her clothes.

"No one is to know about us, understood?" I asked her, because I blurted it out and I needed her to understand how serious this is. 

"Relax, Elena. No one will know." Katherine insisted, smirking. She winked at me, and suddenly, she was gone with the slam of my bedroom window and I sighed, wishing she was back here in my arms. 

 

A/N: This sex scene was shit :( I'm so sorry!!! I'll do way better next time, I PROMISE YOU!!

I LOVE YOU DAYANA!!! THIS IS FOR YOU!!!!

<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 < 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
